


Scars that remain.

by caitpaige101



Series: Two week challenge [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Arson, Graphic Description, M/M, Tags to be added, Very angry Chrissie, Violence, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Set just after Chrissie finds out about the affair.She gets super angry and Robert is in danger.





	1. The truth comes out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingeringmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringmelodies/gifts).



> A multi chapter prompt fill for a fellow writer.  
> I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's taken me a while.

"He's been sleeping with me!" Aaron shouted.

As soon as those words left his mouth he knew his world had come crashing down. All he had tried to build. A reputable life. Trying to keep that secret. All ruined. 

"No. Chrissie you can't believe that. I'm not gay. I'm not." He shouted back.

"Why are you saying those horrible things. He wouldn't." Chrissie spoke up. Defending her husband. He knew he didn't deserve defending. He knew he was guilty.

"Oh he would. Nights away in hotels. I spent a week here in your bed. I slept with him the day of your wedding. " 

Why wouldn't he shut up. He was ruining everything. He couldn't do this. All he had try to do is make his dad proud. He got a wife. He got the money. Now it was being taken from him.

"Get out. Just get out. "  Chrissie screamed at Aaron who obliged but not before saying 

"You are done" to Robert.

"Oh my God.  I can't believe I couldn't see it. Katie was right. You had an affair with a man." She broke down

"No. Please chrissie listen to me. It was a mistake. It meant nothing. He means nothing. I love you" he tried to plead. 

"Just go robert. Leave. I don't want to ever see you again. If I do I will kill you. " She shouted.

"Please chrissie," Robert begged.

"No. Just go." She screamed as a reply. 

He left. He got in his car and drove. He didn't know where to. He ended up at thier barn. Why was he thinking of aaron. His whole life was being ruined but all he wanted was Aaron.

No. Stay strong. Don't be weak. Try and get your wife back. You love her. He told himself. He drove to the pub. Downing his sorrows on beer. 

"Robert I've just seen chrissie going to the shops. She looks awfully upset. Maybe you should go talk to her" he heard diane say.

"Noo. She doesn't want me. Not anymore."  He slurred, being a little drunk

* * *

* * *

 

Chrissie wondered around the shop. She grabbed all she would need. She was going to bring him down. No one was going to laugh at her for having a cheating husband. No one was going to take pity on her. He needed to be dealt with and he was sure going to be.

* * *

 

A couple pints later Robert was nearly out of it. He heard his phone ping. S message from Chrissie.

**I've calmed down. I want to talk. Come to the house?**

Maybe his life wasn't ruined after all.

He got up and started to walk. Sure it  was a long walk but even in his intoxicated state he knew better than to drive. 

As he walked his head filled with thoughts.  Would she take him back? Did she still love him? Would she tell everyone? 

He finally got to the house but before he could call out chrissie's name he was hit hard around the head and fell to the cold floor.

When he finally came round he was tied to a chair with Chrissie smirking down at hI'm. 

He had to get out. He had to get away.

"No one hurts me and gets away with it."  Chrissie said flicking the lighter.

 


	2. Burning it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie and fire don't go well together.  
> Danger intensifies for Robert  
> Can anyone help him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> Enjoy. Also it's nearly midnight so I apologize for any mistakes.

He smells the gasoline. The smell polluting the air. Making it hard to breath. How did Robert get himself into this mess? Shes crazy. He married a crazy woman. She was going to burn him alive. In a barn. The barn. His and Aaron's barn. Their special barn. All the memories. Happy memories. Memories of lust and passion filled sex. Yet also memories of pure happiness. Dare he say it but memories of love.

The next thing he notices if the flicker of orange and yellow light. Fire. He saw fire. It was coming closer. She is really going to kill him. The smoke making it harder and harder to breath. He takes short breathes. It doesn't work. He tries to scream for help. He can't make a sound. Why can't he scream.

Fear takes over. Panic rising. He can only see fire. Only hear the manic laughing of his wife. He loved her once. He really did. But he wasn't in love with her. Her money meant more to Robert. He wished it didn't but it did in the end. 

All his life he wanted to be a son to be proud of. A son his father could show off. That was all he wanted. To be a father's son. That couldn't happen. Not after the day Jack caught him. Caught him in his own bedroom with another boy. Robert did everything he could do make Jack proud but he was never enough. 

His life flashing before his eyes. All the memories he held. Growing up. Vic. His sister. He would do anything he could do protect her. How? How was he going to protect her if he was dead. He loved his sister more than life. He ate her vegetables for her when she was little so she wouldn't get shouted out. Tidied her room for the same reason.

The flames roared. Getting higher and more powerful. Memories of his mum washing over him. Her love. How she always cared for Robert. Always told him it was going to be ok. Never called him weak like Jack did. Her death haunted Robert. Seeing Andy was a reminder. Yet Andy was still the favourite. Fire. Blazing. Getting closer. Smoke everywhere.

It was just like before. But it wasn't his mum burning to death. It was him. He was. He was dying. So slowly. Is this how his mum felt? He thought. 

His breathing struggling. No air. Just black smoke. It burned his eyes. He tried to move but he was tied so tightly. Every pull making the ropes tighter. 

He tried a final time but only ended up knocking chair over. He screamed. Screamed with all his energy. The flames burning him. Burning his skin. Pain. All he felt was pain. The world going black. He couldn't breath. Couldn't see.

"Robert. God Robert" he heard someone shout before he blacked out completely. 

* * *

 

The next thing Robert knew he was in a hospital bed. His arms,hands and legs all bandaged up. They inched like he'll. The fire. His breathing got faster as he remembered. He was going to die. Faster and faster. 

"Robert. You need to calm down" one of the nurses said.

"Ok he's having a panic attack" another one said.

He couldn't focus on them. He only saw fire. The fire that killed his mum. The fire that almost killed him.

He felt a jab being put in him. He felt sleepy. His eyelids heavy, slowly closing.

"Chrissie,fire." He managed to get out before he completely passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saved Robert? 
> 
> Find me on my social media's to send prompts or come have a chat.  
> Tumblr: http://caitpaige101.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Email: caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


	3. Burns like a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors and nurses tryto help Robert heal  
> Aaron is worried   
> Chrissie fears what will happen to her..
> 
> Robert is in care but he isn't safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait..  
> I'm half way through exams.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter ☺

Robert woke to the sound of a steady beat and panicked voices. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. A hospital. Why was he in hospital he wondered to himself the he looked down to his arms.

Most of it was wrapped in bandages then it all came back to him. Then fire. 

The black smoke and bright orange flames. His breathing started to get faster again luckily a nurse was at hand tellingnhimnto breathe and that everything was going to be ok. He didn't believe her. Nothing was going to be ok after this.  

His skin was burnt. It was as if he was charcoal.  He couldn't speak. He inhaled too much smoke.

"Robert don't try to speak. We are taking you to surgery." He heard a doctor say before he was being he was being wheeled away to the surgery room.

* * *

"Hi. I'm here for Robert Sugden. How is he?" Aaron said frantically.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"No but I am his boyfriend"  Aaron replied quickly. He knew Robert wasn't his boyfriend but he needed to know how he was.

He saw the burns. Saw how bad they were. Saw how Robert's skin was blistered,red and raw.

"Theyve taken him to surgery to remove all the infected skin and all the badly burnt parts. His throat is significantly damaged due to smoke and the skin around it suffered second degree burns. His hands suffered a lot to plus it seems as if they lost some circulation beforebeing burnt which has worsened thier convention. His sight is fine as far as we know and there has been no damage to the brain." The receptionist told him in a calm tone but Aaron was anything but calm. 

This couldn't be happening.

What if Robert never recovered fully? What if his voice was gone? What if he never heard the soft silky way Robert said his name. He couldn't take it. He needed air.

* * *

He was still alive. How? How did he get out?

Chrissie couldn't let him live. He had to die. She would go to prison for attempted murder if he lived to tell his story.

No he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She grabbed her car keys. She had to sort him out once and for all.

She needed to be around for lucky and her dad. They needed her. Robert was nothing.

He meant nothing. He had to go.

She wished it didn't have to be like this but it was the only way.

She could make it look like an accident and then she could even get money from it by suing the hospital.

She started the engine and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Surgery took a while and Robert was all drugged up.

He needed to tell someone about Chrissie but he could speak and he could barely move.

He knew he was in danger but who could help him now. After all he bought it on himself.

He was weak. He was told that enough times but he couldn't help it.

Aaron. All he thought about was Aaron. If Chrissie was willing to kill Robert what would she do to Aaron.

 

No one is safe. Chrissie wants revenge.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..What will happen next??

**Author's Note:**

> What is chrissie going to do next?  
> Aiming for 5 chapters but end up being more.  
> Find me on social media. Come for a chat.  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Tumblr : cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Email: Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


End file.
